Most Wanted
by Shy Susanna Malfoy
Summary: Ginny Wealsy is definetly smarter than everyone thinks. After killing the 12 death eaters that killed off her family, she's flees the country, with many guessing why she fled. So what could everyone's favorite villian, and Draco Malfoy, want with Ginny?
1. Death Was a Blessing

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, its owned by the amazing J.K Rowling. I do own the following characters:**

**Lily Schach**

**Thomas York**

**Diane Ike**

**Hiana Hellio**

**Dave Hutchison**

**And with that said and done here your story:**

Chapter 1: Death was a Blessing

_7 years ago:_

"Hiana, I think we found the last of them." a ministry worker called out to his boss. Hiana Hellio, a toehead from Ireland, was the head of the 'Missing Persons League' at the Ministry of Magic. They were looking for the members or the remains of the Wealsy family. Their house was attacked by death eaters on Christmas Eve. The house was blown to bits an pieces, and all of them are under it. Or so they thought. Hiana walked to the worker, who was standing over the remains of a dead girl, "Sorry Phil, that's not Ginvera. She had red hair, not blonde. By looking at her bottle cap choker, this is Luna Lovegood." They searched all over the site, but they couldn't find Ginny. The 12 death eaters were found in one piece, and unmarked. "Must be the killing curse." shivered a worker. "These 12 started the attack, no others were reported." _'So where is Ginny now?' _Hiana wondered.

Eventually, they gave up the case. Ginny was licensed to use the curse for self-defense, so she couldn't be arrested. So why did she run? The whole families, including friends, were there, maybe she was there to. But now they'll never know.

Where in the world in Ginvera Belle Wealsy?

_Present day, Lille France_

Ginny was walking to the docks of the ghetto area of town. It's the place where the Sex offenders hunt for prey, and the hookers stroll for cash. Ginny was only making a payment for her protection while in France. It's best that no one finds her, especially Britain.

Ginny was halfway to her destination, when she heard a cold sneer from behind her.

"Maintenant, qu'est-ce qui une assez petite chose comme vous, faire dans cette partie de ville?"(1) she turned to find three muscular men behind her. One grabbed her arms and placed her in a locked position. "Mettez la main de moi!"(2) Ginny screamed, she kicked and bit her attacker, but nothing stopped his firm grip. "Oui les garçons, nous avons reçu un enflammé!"(3) they all laughed at the redhead trying to find her way out of the man's hold. The man lifted her up onto his shoulder, and Ginny screamed.

"Permettez-elle d'aller!"(4) a male called from a distance. He was tall, and very pale skinned, with his blonde hair in a sleek ponytail. "Pourquoi devrait nous, nous n'avons pas pris dans une beauté comme elle dans les âges."(5) The man carrying Ginny laughed. "Je l'achèterai de vous, comment environ cent euros?"(6) The paled man asked. _'He was going to buy me?!'_ Ginny thought. "Affaire!"(7) All three men cried. They pushed me toward the man, and he paid them 100 euros. "On we go then!" he muttered taking Ginny's hand, steering her through the crowd. "You speak English!" Ginny cried. "Yes I sure do little Weaslette. It's about time that someone caught you." Finally Ginny realized who he was. "Malfoy?"

1."Now, what would a pretty little thing like you, be doing in this part of town?"

2."Get your hands off of me!"

3."Yes boys, we got a fiery one!"

4."Let her go!"

5."Why should we? We haven't taken in a beauty like her in ages."

6."I'll buy here then, lets say about 100 Euro?"

7."Deal!"


	2. Beware of all exits

**Author's Note: Thanks mell8, Lithui, and Queen of Night, for the great advice and the great reviews. I'm typing on Microsoft word now, to avoid spelling and grammar issues. BTW, what is a beta?? I'm still new to this site. If anyone can beta for me (whatever a beta is…) that would be great!!!! And now, here's chapter two!!**

Chapter Two: Be aware of all the exits.

"Malfoy?" Ginny's whispered her voice hoarse from the violent winter winds. Draco ignored her epiphany, and continued to pull her through the crowds of Lille, France. Draco looked back at Ginny. She looked like a lost school girl in her knit, green hat, and small ragged jacket. Her long hair was different from her brothers. It didn't have an orange tint; it was more of a copper color. It was woven into a long braid, running down her back. Draco smirked, "I'm surprised that you even recognized me." He sneered, "You've been out of the ministry's reach for so many years. I'm surprised, you could have at least hidden better." He laughed at his own remark. She kicked herself mentally. Her choices on where to stay where limited after what had happen. It was either France, or America. She already knew bits and pieces of French, because Fleur had taught her. She figured that it would be easier for the ministry to find her in America. But she was wrong.

Her thoughts were cut of when they reached the apparition point. "Malfoy, where are we going?" she jerked back and they stopped walking. "Back to England, I bought you remember? Your in my command, and I'm turning you in." his eyes were as cold as ice. "Turning me in? No, not there! I can't go back there. The ministry will-"she rushed every word out on one breath, but she was cut off. "No, not to the ministry, you're not going near the ministry, anytime soon. I'm taking you to the Dark Lord, and he'll decide what to do with you." He began to pull her back to the apparition point. 'The Dark Lord? After all these years, he still won't leave me alone.' Ginny screamed in her head. Draco locked her arm in his, "Hold on tight!" he told her, and before she knew it, they were off to England.

-:-

Ginny looked up at her destination. They were in front of a very old looking castle. It was most likely seven thirty now, judging by the darkness. "Come along!" Draco grabbed her and pulled her in the castle. The halls were full of death eaters, all staring at Ginny with hungry eyes. She was thrown on the floor of a large room. She looked up to find a long figure above her. "It's so nice of you to join us, Ginevra Belle Weasley." The voice was cold and harsh, with no essence of pity. This voice belonged to Voldemort.


	3. Use or Abuse

Chapter 3: Use or Abuse?

"It's so nice of you to join us Ginevra Belle Wealsy." The voice was cold and harsh, with no essence of pity. This voice belonged to Voldemort. Ginny looked up at Voldemort, her nose bloodied from the fall. "I can't exactly say that I'm happy to see you, Riddle." She hissed at him. Voldemort pulled his wand, and quietly muttered a spell lifting Ginny painfully off her feet hanging in midair. "No one calls me by that name." He threw her down on the ground. Ginny looked up at him, her brown eyes glowing with hate, and her hair out of its braid in a heap on her shoulder. "Your cheekiness is admired here. Just give up your "Gryffindor Pride" now and be done with it." Ginny got up from the floor, performed a healing charm on her nose, and pointed her wand at Voldemort.

"What is the point of dueling me Ginny? Your precious Harry Potter lost, didn't he? What makes you think that you won't?" he teased. "Accio, Ginevra Wealsy's wand!" Draco called out. Instantly, Ginny's wand flew out of her hand into his. Now she was vulnerable, and completely defenseless. "What do you want with me?" she asked, she knew she was wanted, by the ministry though. What could Voldemort possibly want with her? She sank back onto the floor as he began to speak. "Even though Potter has died, I still need to finish the war." He turned to her, "The ministry want you on there side, that's why you're the most wanted women in Britain. A prophecy has been made about you and another." Voldemort pulled a circular glass out of his robe pocket, and pulled out the cork that kept a silver vapor inside. The image of an old bearded man appeared.

"A **G**irl turned a **W**oman will rise, to the Dark Lord's glee or despise

She'll face her doom once more, and continue to **M**ourn.

The death of another doesn't mark the end

Each side must use the Phoenix for the war to end.

Out of kindness or force, a Ferret will guide her to a new hope.

Rise they will, to rule the winning side in their leaders absence.

Entries written in **B**lack Ink, single only the girl with flamed hair."

The old man slowly went back into the bottle, and Voldemort pulled out a slip of paper from the bottle, before popping the cork back in. "The letters G, W, M, and B, are capitalized in the prophecy. Together those are your initials, isn't that right Ginevra Molly Belle Wealsy?" Tears slowly welled up in Ginny's eyes. That was her full name, and it mentioned the Chamber of Secrets and her fiery hair. Ginny nodded slowly and got up from the floor. He saw the tear run slowly down her cheek as she tried to hide it. He lifted her face to his, Have no fear child, you'll be settled her within a few months. Hold out your right arm." He comforted and then ordered. Ginny did so reluctantly, not knowing what was happening. He took out his wand placed some sort of mark on her wrist. 'It burns!' she thought. She prayed that it wasn't that Dark Mark. She couldn't bear being a death eater.

She dropped her wrist down to her side once he was done. "Draco, you may take her now. She'll be in your care!" Voldemort called to Draco. With that, Ginny felt an arm on her back lead her out of the room.


	4. The Cracking of Plans and Feet

**Author's note: Sorry for the delay in Chapters!!! I was at summer camp. But while I was there, I got up to writing chapters 3-7!!! Enjoy!! Finally the Harry Potter book comes out! I know I should be reading but I just started writing the chapter, and I'm on a roll. I found out that the way I was spelling Mr. Malfoy's name was wrong, its Lucius not Lucis. **

Ginny walked out of the room in a daze. Voldemort needed her in order to finish the war; also he mentioned a prophecy on why. She was under Draco Malfoy's care, until further notice. 'Hopefully he won't be too awful!' she thought. As Draco lead her down the castle's halls, Ginny took a good look at her wrist, which was still burning.

**VDLN**

It couldn't be the Dark Mark, for the Dark Mark was a skull and a snake, not simple letters. It most likely stood for something, or it was another form of the Dark Mark. Ginny took no notice of her surroundings until she was pushed into a richly furnished dark green room. "Taken interest in your lovely mark Wealsey?" he sneered. Ginny stared at him for a moment before saying, "It's not the Dark Mark, so I'm trying to figure out what it is." She sneered back. "Well, I'll give you an example. Kneel before me." He ordered, Ginny felt her body ease to the ground. "What the- What's going on?!" she yelled at him, on her knees. "I just gave you your first order. The pretty little mark is called a property mark and charm. Those are the initials of you masters, The Dark lord, I, my father Lucis, and my mother Narcissa." He explained. Ginny looked up at him with apparent distain.

"So I must obey every order the four of you give me?" she asked. He took her chin in his hand, and pulled her up firmly, not letting go. "Yes, and you may not disobey. The war is practically over Ginevra, why fight for a lost cause?" he smirked, "You'll be sleeping over there," he let go of her chin and pointed to a palette in the corner, "I suggest you get some sleep, for court tomorrow." With that, Draco Malfoy walked over to his bed. He took off his shirt and shoes, and climbed into his king sized bed. Ginny walked over to the palette. It wasn't exactly comfortable, but it was better than sleeping in a cell. She settled down under the thin sheet and fell asleep within seconds.

**4 hours later**

Draco quickly walked down the halls of the large castle. He had a meeting with his father at 7:30am, leaving him only thirty minutes to finish all his morning paperwork. He also had to appear in court as the Weaslette's Guardian. He quickly bowed to members of the inner circle as they passed him on their way to their morning meeting. They were superior to Draco. Hell, Draco was fortunate enough to have a ten minute meeting with his father this morning. When he got to his office, his immediacy started filing papers. He is the head of the Mission Department, in the castle. The main mission for six years was the Capture of Ginevra Molly Belle Wealsey. The department went through ten head death eaters, until they got to Draco, who was successful. The papers he was know filing were at least eight years old; they were put off so all the department's focus could be on the Weaslette.

He had just finished filing through three years of papers, when his father came in early. "Good morning Draco, I know I'm early but we must go through this short meeting quickly." He walked up to Draco's desk. "Yes, father good morning to you as well. The reason why I called you down is because of the Weaslette. The Dark Lord said I could ask you about the plans for her." Draco stared into his father's grey eyes. "Well, of course she will be punished or her crimes against the Dark Lord. And she will be serving the Dark Lord under the property charm, and us too for now. Soon, she'll be the wife of a death eater in the inner circle. She'll be at his command under the property charm in his name, and the Dark Lord's." he explained. "You will be rewarded of course; you're the first head in six years to successfully find her, and bring her back. So be prepared my son." He smiled, "I better be off." With that, Lucius turned to the door. "Thank you father," Draco said returning to his desk.

'So the Weaslette is a criminal.' He thought, 'Well her crimes will be punished, and they rewarded in the end.' Draco felt bad for the bloke who was to marry her, but he would be rewarded with control over her. She was a piece of work who could defend herself if necessary. After filing all eight years of papers, Draco went back upstairs to wake Ginny.

When he entered the room, Ginny was still asleep on the palette. She looked peaceful, and almost angelic. Her copper hair was spread on the pillow, and her cheeks were flushed peach. She took off her jacket and hat in the middle of the night, and revealed a muggle band t-shirt. Draco looked at her arm. Fresh bruises of his handprint were there, plain in sight. Feeling guilty, Draco got some bruise salve, to ease the appearance and the pain of the bruising that he caused. When he was done, Ginny woke with a start, "What the- Malfoy what the bloody hell are you doing?!" she almost yelled. "Calm down Wealsey, I was just putting on some Bruise-B-Gone for your wrists. You better get up and get ready, my mother would like to see you for lunch, and the Dark Lord needs to review your court sentence." Ginny glared at him, tossed her hair on her shoulder and starting cracking her feet. Draco looked at her in dismay, "What are you doing?" he couldn't help but ask.

Ginny stopped and looked up at him, "In France, I trained as a dancer. Over time my feet got stiff from Pointe. So I started cracking my feet, and they're good as new every morning." Ginny got up and looked Draco in the eye. "Crack my feet." He ordered, sitting down in his plush armchair. "Ok, well I'm warning you. It hurts the first time, so I advise you place a numbing charm on them." She said, getting down on her knees by his feet.

He shrugged and placed the charm on his feet, and then she began by cracking the arch of his right foot. 'Damn!' he thought, 'She wasn't kidding when she said it would hurt the first time. Don't show weakness!' His minded screamed pain, but he kept his poker face. When she finished both feet, he did feel a lot better. She got up and just looked at him, waiting for him to say something, anything. "Go get changed, my mother left you some clothes in the bathroom, along with some necessary items." After putting his shoes back on, he left the room to see his mother.


	5. Arranged Marriage?

**Author's note: Ok, I feel that it is a bit weird that no one reviewed for the new chapter; I'll take off the anti-anonymous setting for the reviews. Please do me a favor and Review! Review! Review! I'll try to make this chapter as long as I can, I promise!**

Ginny walked into the bathroom after the door closed behind Draco. She looked in the mirror to see the night's effects. She had a large bruise on her arm from where the she was thrown on the cold stone floor. 'Ferret boy must have missed it.' She thought. He had left the Bruise-B-Gone on the counter, so she applied it to her multiple bruises.

Her hair fell out of its braid last night after they completed successful apparition. Using her fingers, she went through the multiple knots. Finally she turned on the shower water waiting for it to get warm.

**Meanwhile:**

"Draco, you need to be treating her with much more respect. You'll never know, she might be under your care for a while." Narcissa Malfoy scolded Draco. His mother had always taught him to be a "Proper Gentlemen". "Mother, she's only under my care because I'm the one who caught her. Besides, she'll be married to some old fart in a matter of time." He retaliated. Narcissa glared at her son, and walked to the other side of her quarters. "Alright," she began while pouring her tea, "just promise you treat her a little bit nicer. Get to know her; this is a rough time, for her." Draco began to walk to the door, "I promise mother," he opened the door, "See you at her hearing!" He walked out the door to his quarters.

**Meanwhile:**

Ginny got out of the shower, and put on the black robe hanging from a hook on the door. On the counter was a basket, filled with personal care items. With it was a note:

_Ginevra,_

_Draco doesn't understand that women need more than the basics to feel and be clean. Here are some items that will help you prepare for the hearing._

_Sincerely,_

_Narcissa B. Malfoy_

Ginny smiled at the note, inside the basket was a muggle hair dryer, a couple of hair ties, mascara, lip gloss, and a smelly lotion with body spray of the same scent. 'Thank you Mrs. Malfoy!' she thought. She dried her hair, after struggling to find an outlet to power it, and put it half up half down. Then she put on the lotion, and the black day dress Narcissa left her. With touches of makeup and a splash of body spray, she was ready for dispensary hearing.

The moment she stepped out of the bathroom, Draco walked in the room. He gazed over her wit lust filled eyes. The snapping out of it, he said only one thing to Ginny, "Its time."

**The Hearing, with the Inner Circle Jury:**

When they walked down to the courtroom, every seat there was filled, except for two in the very front. Draco led here to one of the seats and whispered, "Sit down, do not speak unless you spoken to and don't get up unless ordered to." He ordered her. He sat down as the hearing began.

"Documenting case 32420, the Inner Circle vs. Ginevra Molly Belle Weasley, the verdict has been determined and she is pronounced guilty for the following charges: 12 counts murder in the second degree, 2 counts for the use of The Dark Lord's muggle name, and fleeing the country after committing the crimes just stated. The investigation has been on for seven years, the successor being Draconis Francis Malfoy." The Court Death eater announced

"What does the Inner Circle Jury request?" Voldemort asked who the judge is of course.

Lucius Malfoy stood from the row IC's, Inner Circle Death eaters. "We request that she remains under the property charm for 10 years, and that she remains under the care of Draconis Malfoy. We also suggest that she marries, so she can learn the ways here, and then she'll be under her husband's care, with the property charm." The room remained silent, Voldemort thinking the idea over. 'Marriage, how can you sentence a woman to marriage?!' she screamed in her mind.

"I agree with the idea of her marrying. Do you have any suitors in mind?" he looked back to Lucius who pulled out a small list. "We do," he began to the read the list, "Zabini, Blaise; Nott, Theodore; Crabbe, Vincent; Goyle, Gregory; and Malfoy, Draconis." Ginny flinched at the names on the list. They were all Slytherins, all one year older than Ginny. "All great choices," Voldemort stated, "I'll talk to each of the gentlemen, and choose a suitor for Ms. Weasley. Also the man who will marry her will join the Inner Circle. Please stand Ms. Weasley." Voldemort called.

Ginny rose slowly from her seat in the front. Draco, whose hand is firmly holding her upper arm to prevent her from leaving, rose with her. "You are hear by sentenced to 10 years under the property charm, you will also be sentenced to serving under the wives of the ICs', and you will marry within a month to the suitor I choose. Case dismissed!" Ginny was lead out of the court room into the deserted hallway, her vision blurred as her eyes slowly filled with tears. "Ginevra, don't cry, if my mother see's you like this she'll go on about the whole "Be a Gentleman" business." The tears vanished from her eyes, due to the property charm. Her vision cleared as Narcissa Malfoy walked up to them. "It very nice to finally meet you Ginevra," she greeted Ginny, "I'm Narcissa Malfoy, Draco's mother." She smiled. Ginny smiled back, "It's nice to meet you too, Mrs.Malfoy. Thank you very much for the dress and supplies." "Oh, it's not a problem Ginevra. We must be going," she turned to Draco, "You should except her back around six, dear. Come along Ginevra." started walking away, to her quarters.

Ginny followed her down a deserted hallway, until Narcissa stopped and turned to face her. "Let me be the first to warn you that not all these women will be warm and welcoming to you on your first day. Call each of them Madame, and whatever your asked to do, do it, and do it quick!"

**Meanwhile:**

"Tell me how the inner circle would benefit, with you joining them?" Voldemort questioned Draco. Draco took a breath and explained, "Well, I've been a death eater for seven years now, I'm the head of the mission department, thanks to you, my lord!" he added quickly. "I believe I'll benefit the IC's during their missions and captures." He finished. "Ok, and as far as marrying Ms.Weasley, you don't object of course?" he questioned once more. "No objections my lord, she's manageable under the property charm." Voldemort smiled, something his cold harsh face only did about once a month, "Good, very good. Now would you please send in Zabini for me." He said getting up. Draco got up from his seat, kneeled before Voldemort and kissed his hand, as a sign of respect. "Thank you my lord." Draco said getting up, and he meant it. Being a member of the Inner circle was an honor, beyond all others. So what if he had to marry along the way. Like he said before, under the property charm, the Weaslette was no trouble.

"Blaise, he wants to see you now." Draco said to a sleeping Blaise. "Blaise? BLAISE?!?" Draco almost yelled while shaking Blaise. Blaise woke up with a start, "What's going on?" he asked half asleep. "The Dark Lord wishes to see you, idiot!" Draco said exasperated. "Oh, yeah, right. I can't believe this is all for a blood traitor weasel! Oh well, at least the 'lucky man' gets to join the IC's, won't that be something?" Blaise said getting up, and walking towards Lord Voldemort's quarters.

Draco sat in the library, watching all the other hopeful suitors walk in and out of that door. Until finally the last one came out. Almost instantly after Gregory Goyle walked out of the door to Voldemort's quarters, and owl flew out seeking Ginny.

**Meanwhile:**

"Ginevra, fix a pot of tea, along with some scones, would you! And make it quick, we're all hungry!" shouted Mrs. Amelia Black. Ginny had met all of the IC wives only 10 minutes ago, and already, Ginny found out that they were exactly like what Narcissa described, and more. First there was Nicolette Muliber, a very smart woman, she was the nice one. Well, the less demanding one at least. Then there is Amelia and Rebecca Black, best friends. They married the Black brothers, henceforth, them sharing a last name. Rebecca's parents studied in muggle behavior, so she had to get braces, as part of their "experiment". At least she does have beautiful, straight teeth now.

Amelia comes from Demark, a descendent from a village of barbarians. Even with fighting in her blood, she is a very graceful figure skater. Nula McNair is almost an exact model of Narcissa Malfoy. She has a powerful voice, and she knows how to be mean. But don't let her acting fool you; she's fierce, but kind at heart. Strawberry Caton, an American, is the most interesting person you will ever meet. She was raised in American Wizard foster care, and has two loving brothers. Her name tells all, she's easy to talk to, and has experiences that are to be shared.

Diane Stowe, Teana Balmpieper, Taylia Crawford, Margareta Haskey, Sara Zabini, Jacque York, Susanna McCray, and Niceey Namin are all the other ladies who arrived after Ginny started working. "As I was saying earlier, the flower arrangement for my son's wedding is simply amazing! Thomas and Pansy chose white roses and green angels breath." Mrs. York raved. Her son Thomas was joining the inner circle, and he was marrying none other than Pansy Parkington. 'It'll be a pleasure to serve her too!' Ginny thought sarcastically.

Ginny silently began pouring everyone a cup of tea, while the ladies talked. But just then, an owl flies into the room, and lands on Ginny's shoulder. "Oh, it must be from the Dark Lord!" "Open it dear!" "Who are you going to marry?" One by one the ladies beckoned her to open the letter. Ginny silently took the letter from the owl and opened it to find a letter from Voldemort.

_Ms.Weasley,_

_After an hour of discussion with my death eaters, we decided on a proper suitor. I will be performing the ritual, for your marriage, and after a month of settling in, you must be pregnant with an heir. Your suitor is none other than your care given, Draconis Malfoy. As you read this letter, Draco is being informed by me._

_Sincerely,_

_Lord Voldemort_

Ginny read the letter two more times before she let it sink in. "I-I'm g-going to marry Mrs. M-Malfoy's son." She said, still shocked from the letter. She felt Nula take it from her and read it aloud. She felt Narcissa lead her to the couch, where she sat down. "Its alright dear, most of us in here had marriages arranged for us. And the one month rule applies to everyone. Your twenty-four years old. It's about time to settle down and start a family. Strawberry is only a year older than you, and she got here the same way you did." Susanna McCray comforted Ginny. "Ginevra, one you get to know Draco, he isn't really all too bad. He has a kind heart. So just let out all your negative emotions over this marriage right now, in this one minute, and be done with it!" Narcissa Malfoy ordered.

Instantly Ginny started to cry uncontrollably. She couldn't imagine bedding with Draco Malfoy! It just couldn't happen. Ginny felt twelve pairs of hands on her back and shoulders, silently comforting her, while she wept. When the minute was up, Ginny felt loads better. "Thank you, Mrs. Malfoy, everyone." Ginny smiled weakly. "Your welcome dear, please call me Narcissa. You must be exhausted! Why don't you go and freshen up and just have a lie in, in the guest room?" Narcissa offered. Ginny nodded, "Yes, thank you again everyone, Narcissa." With that she turned into the guest room, and fell asleep on the couch.

"What a sweet girl." Nicolette said. All the other women nodded in agreement, before returning to their afternoon tea.

**A/N: The Wives of the IC's are based after my friends at summer camp. I did the best I could to make this chapter as long as possible. **

**Do me a favor and REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	6. Anybody up for a Group Wedding?

**Author's note: I understand it's been so long since I updated!! I'm so sorry!!!**

**I'm winging the chapter again, so enjoy!!**

Draco quickly walked down the halls of the castle to his parent's quarters. '_Why on earth didn't my father tell me that I was on the list for marrying Weaslette?!' _He asked himself. Sure he willingly was interviewed by Voldemort for consideration, but he never expected to be the man._ 'Not to mention, we have to produce six heirs! I don't know how she's going to take that.'_

He walked in on his mother and friends having tea. "Where's Ginevra?" he asked, politely s he could manage at the moment. "Draco….." his mother silently pleaded, "She's asleep in the guestroom at the moment. Could you please wait until she gets back to your quarters? I promise she'll be there within the hour." Draco stood in front of his mother for a minute before silently exiting back to his quarters, or should he say, his AND his Fiancé's quarters.

_-::-_

"Ginevra, its time to wake up dear…" Narcissa politely woke Ginny up. '_Had it all been a nightmare? I am really marrying Malfoy?' _Ginny thought. Narcissa must have read her mind because then she answered her question, "No, it's not a dream dear. You need to meet with my son now." She ordered her. Ginny quickly put on her shoes, and walked with top speed out the door and to the quarters of her fiancé. Soon she got to the door, and before she could turn the handle, Draco opened it. They quietly stared at each other, before Draco ushered her in.

She took a seat on the couch, and he sat next to her. "You know?" she asked quietly. "Yes…." He responded in a whisper, the sat in silence, unable to speak, until finally Draco spoke. "Look, Ginevra, I'm just as shocked as you are at the moment. But for Merlin's sake, can we at least try this without killing each other?" Ginny gave a sight smile, "Okay." Then she chuckled a bit, "I never expected to be marrying a Malfoy, so soon too." Draco slowly placed a hand on her knee, hoping that she wouldn't badly react. He was surprised that she didn't.

"Ginevra, we have so things to discuss…"

"What sort of things?"

"Well you see….. The Dark Lord informed me that….."

"What is it Draco?"

"Ginny, we're required to produce six heirs, in order to bring fourth a new generation. And the first one must be within a year…."

Ginny looked at her blankly, her mouth opening to speak, but no words could reply to what he just said.

"Ginny…… Ginny….. Ginny say something!" He said holding her by her shoulders.

"Ginny…… GINNY!" Before she knew it, everything turned black, and the world stopped turning.

* * *

**In Draco's point of View….**

"GINNY!" Draco yelled, but it was no use, Ginny fell limp in his arms. He wasn't surprised, he practically screamed at his father when he told him, than not only was he marrying a Weasley, but children were involved too. He carefully carried her into his room, and placed her on the bed. He thought back about it, after walking back into the kitchen. Why did he treat her so tenderly, tucking her in bed, while he could have just left her on the couch?

He decided just to forget it, and he started making dinner. _'Next time, she'll make dinner though, for that is a "wife's job."' _He father always said that it's a wife job, to cook, clean, raise children, and above all obey her husband. He didn't believe half of those things, just the part about cooking. The only things he could make were cereal, PB and J, pasta, and fried chicken. His mother taught him everything she could about cooking when he was little, but stopped after Lucius found out. He would beat her from time to time. Overall, his father was cruel to his wife, and he most certainly wasn't going to be that way to Ginny.

While Draco and Ginny were just arranged to get married, Voldemort issued a proclamation, stating that any persons, under the under of twenty five, will have a marriage arranged for them by the Dark lord himself. Any male, twenty five years of age will join the Inner Circle. So an owl was sent all over the castle with a list of who was marrying whom,

**Blaise Zabini and ****Lily Schach**

**Theodore Nott and Diane Ike**

**Dave Hutchison and Pansy Parkington**

**Thomas York and Millicent Bulstrode**

**Vincent Crab and Kayla Agnes **

**Gregory Gole and Hannah Abbott**

**Oscar Gertrude and Katie Bell**

'_Damn, most of the women on here are under the property charm like Ginny.' _He thought. He knew that Schach, Ike, Agnes, Abbott, and Bell were all in Gryffindor. Then, he looked at the note at the bottom.

**All of those under the age of twenty five will be married by the Dark Lord. The ritual will take place on the 22****nd**** of this month.**

'_Wonderful, a group wedding! This won't be good………'_

**Author's note: I know I'm evil, got out of my writers block! And add a new twist to the story. I also decided to change the rating, as you can see. So I hope you liked the super short chapter. GIVE ME IDEAS FOR THE FOLLOWING CHAPTER!!!! I need ideas. I'm also writing a chain of more DG stories, which I will post later. One arranged marriage fic, one Veela fic, one vacation fic, a maid fic, and possibly a Mail order bride fic. And I will update them all at once. Here are the titles of my new stories. Look for them later.**

**-The Settlement**

**-The Veela and I**

**-100 reasons why NOT to be a maid**

**-Living in a Lighthouse**

**- (Just started Writing) Lovebirds and Song birds, a sequel to Nikki Flinn's I can't sing a love song.**

**REVIEW!! PLEASE I LOVE THEM JUST AS MUCH AS I LOVE COOKIES!!!!!!!!! GO AHEAD! PRESS THE PRETTY BLUE BUTTON!!! **


	7. The Confrontation

**A/N: Thank you everyone who reviewed. Sorry it is taking me so long!!**

**Chapter 6: The confrontation**

Ginny woke up about an hour later, still groggy, and questioning, _'Did he really say we must have six children?' _she thought. It's not the kids that bothered her; she always wanted to continue her big family. It's just, she never could imagine Draco being the loving father Ginny always wanted for her children. The sex was also an issue, that's why she collapsed. She was still a virgin, and frankly, she didn't want to give up her virginity to just anyone. She always saw Harry as a good father figure. '_He was loyal, Honest, Brave, kind, and- Oh Ginny snap out of it!' _she thought to her self, mentally hitting herself, _'He's dead………They're all dead……' _She quickly got out of bed, realizing that Draco must have carried her in. Just as Ginny was walking toward the snake engraved oak door, leading to the sitting room. She her more voices in the room, so she stopped to listen.

"I can't believe I have to marrying the Ike girl!" cried a voice, Ginny recognized as Theodore Nott. "Well at least you have a Ravenclaw for a wife; she's a hell of a lot smarter than you." She heard Blaise Zabini retort, "Draco, Greg, Vincent, Oscar, and I, are stuck with Gryffindors!" Ginny couldn't take it anymore. She opened the door and briskly walked in the room, "And what is wrong with Gryffindors?" she asked, staring directly and Blaise. Draco smiled to himself; he had one hell of a fiery fiancé. "N-n-nothing's wrong with Gryffindors, Wealsey." Said Blaise, he knew Ginny was asleep in the next room, so was Lily, back at his place. But how could she hear them, the walls must be at least a foot thick.

"By the way, gentlemen, the walls aren't as thick, as you think they are." She smiled. She turned to go back in her room, until Draco ordered, "Ginny, go make us lunch please." She immediately turned back to the kitchen to make lunch. "But first go in and visit your friends." He added silently. She knew the walls were thicker than the one in Draco's bedroom, making it almost impossible to hear anything said in the other room. She walked in the kitchen to see Hannah, Diane, Kayla, and Katie and the table. "Oh my god……" Ginny gasped. "I cannot believe you all are here!" She said tears streaming down her face. "Its nothing Gin, we just can't believe you're alive!" Hannah said hugging her best friend from Hogwarts, well… one of them at least.

"Lily, wanted to be here Ginny, she really did. But she was requested by he who must not be named, and stayed in the dungeons all night trying to escape. Blaise got her out, and she asleep now." Katie informed her. _'Lily, was in the dungeons? Well I guess that'll just be another story for another time.'_ They all sat at the table talking about their situations now. "I have to marrying Theodore Nott! Can you believe it? He's a slimy egotistic brute." Diane complained, she was the smartest, and the easiest to annoy. "Oscar's ok I guess, he's nice enough. Although it made me very uneasy when he told we had to have six children. I know he won't rape me, or force me into anything. So he's a friend, I guess." Katie said simply.

"Well, Hannah and I got the short end of the stick!" Kayla exclaimed. "We're stuck with Crab and Goyle. Also known as Tweedle Dumb……" "And Tweedle Dumber and they're also known as Dirty Pig….." Hannah said "And Slimy Trout!" Kayla finished. The good thing is though, there quarters were right next door to each other, so while "Tweedle dumb and dumber" were away, they visited each other.

"My scar is burning! I better get started on lunch I guess." Ginny said standing up. Then Katie grabbed her wrist, "So you're under the charm too, huh?" She said showing Ginny her wrist, Kayla, Hannah, and Diane followed in suit. "We all broke the Dark Lord's law by running away from England. I ran to Germany, Hannah to India, Diane to America Lily to Austria, Kayla to Peru, and you to France." Katie exclaimed, as she let go of Ginny's burning wrist. After that, the girls silently started making lunch for there future husbands, and fathers of there six children.

**A/N: I hoped you liked the update!!! I'll make the next one soon. In the next Chapter you'll find out what the wedding is going to be like, and what these girls have up there sleeves.**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
